Please Don't Leave Me (SasuNaru)
by xxxEmoSceeneGurlxxx69
Summary: Warning: Contains BoyXBoy romance, discriptive and ment for 18 readers: This story will break from the actual shippuden plot from when Kakashi's new team left to meet up with Orochimaru's henchmen, from the information taken from Sasori after his defeat. It continues as if Naruto had lost to Orochimaru in their battle and was then captured and brought back to Orochimaru's base


Please.. Don't leave me.. (SasuXNaru)

~~Read discription for background information~~

After being defeated by Orochimaru and being brought back to his quartes, Naruto woke up in a small and uncomfortable, but well kept bed. The room was only lit by a candle, but it was enough to light the small room. The walls were cement, as well as the floor, the only other furnature besides the bed, was a wooden dresser and the wooden side table that the candle sat on. The room was depressing, but clean, no that there was much to clean.

Naruto still laying down, sat up, and knoticed neat bandages rapped around his arms and bare torso. His body ached and even as he sat up, he felt dissy from his lack of blood. He forced his body to try to get up but was quickly stopped by cuffs that chained one of his feet to the bottom of the bed. He tried to break them but was too weak from his battle before hand. "Damn" he grunted and stuggled for a while to try getting out of them somehow, but his body could not take the exersion and Naruto feel back on his bed and drifted off again.

Naruto woke up again as a henchmen was shaking him, his vission was blurry after wasting all his effort to escape before, but soon cleared. "What's going on? Where am I? I'll bea-" he trailed on, but was stopped by the man "You're here because Orochimaru had collected you and brought you here, you should be grateful you're still alive. I'm here to check up on you and give you your medicine, as well as diner and change your bandages".

Naruto looked down at the small table to see a mixed omlette and a glass of water, and to the side pills. Naruto took his time and ate, while glarring at the man, who stay to the other side of the room. The man didn't say much else to naruto besides a few remarks such as 'If you need anymore water, tell me, its important to stay hydrated in yout condition' or 'don't forget the pills, they may not taste good, but they'll ease the pain and keep away infection' but beside that her was relitively quiet. Naruto felling uncomfortable and in pain, since the medicine had yet to kick in, broke the silence "So, if this is Orochimaru's base, then Sasuke's here, right". The man simply noddedNaruto continued "To be so close, but in such a condition. I can't believe it. Damn it!" Naruto scolded himself.

The man shifted and reached for his medical equiptment and then spoke again "Orochimaru's.. not a difficult person to talk to once you get through his scary deminure.. I'm sure if you talked to him he would let you talk to your friend once-" the man was cut short with the door opening and Orochimaru entered and looked at the man, the medic quickly grabbed his equiptment and the leftove tray and glass from Naruto's meal. Orochimaru walked over towards the wall across from naruto. "Let me see Sasuke, I need to speak to him" Naruto demanded. Orochimaru drew closer to stood next to the bed and looked down on Naruto. "You may speak to Sasuke in time, but life give and it takes, and you must do something for me if you want something in return" The pale scaly man replied.

Naruto shifed in the bed uncomfortably and defesively. How could Sasuke stand this guy, he was a total creep. Orochimaru leaned down and touched Naruto's stomach and Naruto in turn jumped and swung at the snake man. Orochimaru chuckled "I have no intress in your body or you at all, I'm not into people who are so compulsive as to just run into a battle with someone without inspecting their abilities, however I am interested in the matter of the fox duelling inside of you, I won't hurt you but I wish to use you as an expirement and inspect the power of these jincuiki, so how about it? An eye for an eye, you let me inpect that seal of yours and I let you see Sasuke" Naruto tought for a moment "I get to see Sasuke first" Orochimaru chuckled again "So be it, you can't truely escape in your condition, but it's not as if you really had a choice, but I'd rather not work with a fidgity subject"

Orochimaru undid the chain around Naruto's leg and slowly led Naruto out of the room and though a dimly lit hallway. It was a long walk, but Orochimaru finally stoped and gestured to a door. "You'll find Sasuke in here, I will return in a while, a henchman will standby just incase there are any.. misunderstandings of the situation" he finsihsed and the walked off.

Naruto, nervous, looked at the door and slowly reached for the handle. The door made a slight click and creak as he opened it. As Naruto walked in he noticed how extravigent the room was, much better then what he woke up in. There was a large bed, with silk sheets as well as large mirrors, the walls and floors were still concret and rough, but it was definally decorated as best as it could be. It was very dim and like his room the were only candles to lighten. Naruto look over the bed and saw Sasuke, napping or sleeping, Nauto wasn't sure since he had not seen a window since his arrival. Naruto had never actually seen Sasuke asleep and watch for a bit as Sasuke stured.

He finaly desided to reach over and shake him just a bit. Sasukes eyes julted open; "N-Naruto! What are you doing here!" he demanded. Shocked at Sasuke's rage he replied"Sasuke, I finally found you, we dont have much time and I'm hurt, we need to get out of here quickly". Hearing that sasuke chuckled "You still think I can here ageinst my will? How niave are you! You haven't changed at all, even after three years, how annoying."

At this point Naruto was furious "You don't even know what you want, you're so angry at you brother you forget about the other people who care about you! You keep looking for more and more power well do you think Orochimaru will just give it to you?! No!" At this point Naruto was pinning the just woken Sasuke "Get off me dork! I don't need you telling me what I need! I know what I need! And it to kill Itachi, he killed my family, my friends, everyone close to me! You think I'll just walk away and forgive him!" Sasuke was trying to force Naruto off of him, but Naruto would not budge, if anything he was only getting closer. At this point they were face to face. "Sasuke, you got away the last couple times I tried to bring you back, but not this time, I won't let you stay here and ruin yourself, you're coming back to the village this time" Naruto was no holding Sasuke by the shoulders griping tightly.

Sasuke at this point was stuggleing to get away from Naruto, but failed, earlier training made him weak aswell, unlike Naruto who benifited from the nine tains and healed quicker then usual, sasuke wasn't recovered from his usual intense training. Naruto will rage building was becoming more and more agitated and violent. "Sasuke you're coming with me, I won't let you get away this time, not this time, please Sasuke just come with me we only have so much time" he demanded "I won't" he said plainly still trying to get away" Naruto stopped. He was still. Sasuke confused, stopped as well. "So if hate is what brings you to people, then if i did something to make you hate me, you'd come back, right?" Sasuke was confused, he didn't know what was going on.

Naruto was now on top of Sasuke, he began Taking off sasukes top. "what are yo-" He paused again. He knew. Naruto who was just a bratty little kid when he last say him was now-. How? This couldn't be happening he thought. Naruto ripped off bandages off of Sasuke's arms and torso, as well as took of his own shirt and bandages. Sasukes chest was covered in bruses and cuts, while Naruto thanks to the nine tails was basically healed only a few scrapes here and there. Naruto rubbed his hands ageints Sasukes chest. "So this is what Orochimaru has done to you, I wont forgive that" He continued to touch Sasuke.

Sasuke wasn't fight back, he was too confused. He was helpless just like before, he didn't understand what to do. He was in a daze but then- Naruto kissed him. It was fierce, there was no love in it. Naruto pushed his chest into Sasuke's and held his arms down, so he couldn't fight back. The kiss deepened, Naruto's tounge traced his lips and then forced it into Sasuke's mouth. Naruto took one hand and went through Sasukes long dark hair. Now with one free hand sasuke rapped on arm around but not in a hold, he gripped Naruto's hair to pull him away and tried to kick his legs. Naruto then sat up, and unzipped his pants.

No. This buffoon couldn't be serious sauske thought. But Naruto was more then serious, his pants unzipped, he pulled his underwear and pants down a bit, just under his hips, and reveal his half erect penis.

~~thanks quizilla deleting my crap~~ 3

Sasuke's desires since a child were about to be fufilled. Disire went htrough his body, he wanted Naruto uber bad. Sasuke's dinggle was like you know hard and his anus was asking to be penitrated by Naruto dont liek wowie, so hawt. But Sasuke was smart he knew Naruto would not just let Sasuke give in and give him what he wanted, so he played along. "OH, Naruto no stahp, don't forcefully do the dangle with me, oh my, im such fear, I just don't know wat 2 do" he fake cried. Naruto chuckled "Mwahhaha Sasuke I have you nowz, once i do this you will surly h8 me and come runnign back justin like ur bother". Sasuke continued in a fake gasped "Oh nu, I hope u dont anal sex me or even worse find my drawer full of sex toys and cosplay". Naruto was confused but replied "y-yeah, im gonna use that stuff?" Naruto jumped of the bed and went through Sasuke drawers one by one as Sasuke waited calmly on the bed. Naruto finally found the drawer and took out some cosplays. it was a clown fish and mermaid costume! wow and the fish was just his size, cool. Naruto took a minute to get dressed into his relly sexy outfit that had a cut in the front to where his big wong could poke out and also put on sum makes that mad heim look liek a clown cause dats really sexy. Naruto then force Sasuke to change although Sasuke had no complaints? His was really kawaii and had a bra piece and a mermaid tail where the tail has an anus hole as well as the front like Nuurutos. Narutoes had also grabbed a few oddly shapped dildos from the strange drawer. "You look eager sSasuke for someone thats being foced to be degraded like this" he chuckled reallf scary like "yeah" sasuke replyied.

Naruto went throught the large amount of sex toys Sasuke has in his drawer things like anal bread, dildos, whips, adn s&m stuff you know, and those ball restiction things.

Naruto picked the largest one of them although is saw certainly to big to fit in Sasukes anus naturally so he was sure he'd probably have to force it "I don't know what the heck this is supossed to be butt whynaut" naruto questioned loudly. "Horse" Sasuke replied. What. "WHat?" Naruto said. "Thats a dildo shaped as a horse penis" sasuke answered. What. "what." Naruto stood there confused. " u know im not really feeling you very revenging write now, but i might be it you know,if you got those horswe reins and put them in my mouth and shoved that up my dirty ass" Sasuke said annoyed with Naruto holding back. Naruto did the shoving of the horse dildo up his assa and sasuke growned and gasped "yes! Yes! Shove that fucking cock up my dirty ass! mhh yeah more i want more!1!" he nieghned?. his anus was very stretch yy aknow. He cam really hard and it got on the sheets n stuff it was sticky. "that was nice" sasuke said "but still no feeling like i need to revenge".

Naruto tried again. He got some uber leatherly S&M stuff and tied Sasuke to the bed till his wrist and ankels bleed. Sasuke was gasping, Naurto was now wearing a leather mask over his face and put some fishnets cause sexy and some high heels. "I think i might feel really mad if you turcured me liek really hardcore" sasuke said. Naruto looked at Sasuke really questionably but continued. Naruto took a steel blade and ran it down Sasuke's stomach and down his arm to his hand. Naruto then took the knife and at the front of the nail and dragged to forward, ripping sasuke's nair off completely. Sasuke yelped and screamed but Naruto didn't stop, he went to the next nail, and them the next after about half an hour of Naruto slowly ripping of Sasuke's Nails to the point of never coming back. Naruto put down the knife. He then mover his hand to a whip and with his sharp heels and steped on Sasuke's erect penis. Sasuke panted excitedly like a dog, and wagged his booty like a dog too. Naruto took the whip, he moved his arm back, and with one quick and hard slash, he ripped open Sasukes flesh. Blood poured from the wounds and sasuke screamed. Just like zorro from the movie zorro he slashed his initial into to sasuke's chest but instead of a Z it was an N and instead of a tree or whatever it was sasukes bare chest. Sasuke was barely consious at this point. "N-naruto.. Have you ever seen the movie Finding Nemo?". "What." naruto replied. " Im gonna call you daddy marlon" Sasuke said. "what." naruto questioned again. "Daddy Marlon, bbu pls mm fuck me hard" sasuke begged. "what." sasuke looked inraged for a second "I think you should stick your fish cock into my vegan mermaid anus" sasuke demanded coldly. "S-sasuke I" naruto stuggle to talk or even understand. "THATS FUCKING AREIL 2 YOU" sasuke screamed. "what" Naruto just did what sasuke said and put his cock into sasukes ass and cam really good. sasuke whispered into Naruto earz " you know daddy, ive been a really bad fishie for running away from you, I think you should skin me alive". "What" Naruto was done he got up and got sum Marjuanas and sniffed it, now he was ready for anything. High Naruto or Daddy Marlon was now ready to take on the world. He grabbed the steel knife from before and went from from sasukes nailless fingers to his hand, and then up Sasuke's arm, carving into his flesh, tearing the skin for his very muscle, Bleeding and hard Sasuke screamed in pain and pleasure and he cum no naruto. "you're been a bad son, son, dauhter areil, u nned t2 be punished" "yes!yes! i need to be punish marlon" sasuke beged. Naruto then went down to Sasuke's super duper erect penis even though he just cum, and brough the knife down to it Sasuke panted in excitement. Naruto took the knife and gently moved under the foreskin, but the quickly shaved it down the sensitive layers of Sasukes cock, he began tearing and riping into the cocks delecate flesh completely sking the penis, it was left with out flesh and bleeding. To finish it off he put an ona hole on sasukes dick as he kawaiily screamed in pain desu. As a final attempt to make Sasuke to rage quit, he took a choke pear and shoved it up his ass and slowly opened the toucure device splitting appart Sasukes ass and internal organs. Sasuke Screamed and came one last time as he died.

Naruto stilled dressed as a fish and recovering for his high woke up and found himself ontop of a dead mermaid Sasuke, he screamed and began to cry really bad and the Orochimaru ran into the room and saw what happened he began to cri 2, but kabuto was really upset because Orochimaru was upset because of Sasuke being dead so he triedd t o kill naruto im an jealous rage, but orochimaru stopped him and then used him as a sacrifice for a reviving jutsu. Sasuke came back to life and confessed his love for naruto but Orochimaru got made and killed Naruto. "NONOOOOOO" sasuke screamed and had sex with the dead naruto and orochimaru joined to, but then locked sasuke up in the base basement for his personal sex toy and lover, and he also threw dead narutodown there so sasuke would forever look at his dead former lover and think about his mistakes as he was sexed with orochimaru and sometime orochimaru would have sex with naruto.


End file.
